This invention relates to semiconductor processing methods of forming contact pedestals and to integrated circuitry employing contact pedestals. The invention also relates to methods of forming a storage node of a capacitor.
As DRAMs increase in memory cell density, there is a continuing challenge to maintain sufficiently high storage capacitance despite decreasing cell area. Additionally, there is a continuing goal to further decrease cell area. The principal way of increasing cell capacitance is through cell structure techniques. Such techniques include three-dimensional cell capacitors, such as trenched or stacked capacitors.
Conventional stacked capacitor DRAM arrays utilize either a buried bit line or a non-buried bit line construction. With buried bit line constructions, bit lines are provided in close vertical proximity to the bit line contacts of the memory cell field effect transistors (FETs), with the cell capacitors being formed horizontally over the top of the wordlines and bit lines. With non-buried bit line constructions, deep vertical contacts are made through a thick insulating layer to the cell FETs, with the capacitor constructions being provided over the word lines and beneath the bit lines. Such non-buried bit line constructions are also referred to as xe2x80x9ccapacitor-under-bit linexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbit line-over-capacitorxe2x80x9d constructions.
In DRAM and other integrated circuitry, ohmic electrical contact is typically made relative to an electrically conductive diffusion region in a semiconductor substrate between a pair of conductive lines provided over the substrate. In some instances, contact plugs or pedestals are utilized to facilitate making electrical connection to the substrate, and contend with adverse vertical topography. Such can provide the advantage of producing a larger targeting area for a subsequent conductive line contact to the diffusion region through the pedestal. My earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,700; 5,340,763; 5,362,666; and 5,401,681 are hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure.